1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector capable of enhancing axial strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
With wireless communication technology becoming more sophisticated, products that apply new wireless communication technology are ceaselessly launched into the market, and, among the products, mobile phones are the popular ones. Unlike conventional phones, mobile phones are portable and thus have become an indispensable element in daily life. Mobile phones have two innovative features, namely a Subscriber Identity Module Card (SIM Card) and an electrical card connector. The SIM Card is dedicated to a mobile phone user and configured to process information regarding user identity and data storage. The electrical card connector, which is designed to be installed inside a mobile phone and configured to connect with a SIM Card, is developed in order to facilitate signal transmission between the mobile phone and the SIM Card and enable stable and firm connection between the mobile phone and the SIM Card. Given technological advancement, electronic products have a trend toward miniaturization and multiple functions. A Micro SIM Card, which is of a smaller size than its predecessors, is developed to enable mobile phones to be spacious enough to accommodate electronic components for providing other functions. However, due to the compactness of the Micro SIM Card, the electrical card connector for use with a conventional SIM Card is downsized in order to conform with the size of the Micro SIM Card. However, the downsized electrical card connector is usually flawed with inadequate structure strength, thereby compromising the connection and signal transmission between the Micro SIM Card and the mobile phone.
Taiwan Patent M390561 discloses an electrical card connector comprising an insulating body, conductive terminals, a cover, and a pivotal connection element. The pivotal connection element comprises pivotal connection bases disposed at two ends of one side of the insulating body and pivotal connection portions disposed at two ends of one side of the cover. An axle is disposed at each of the pivotal connection portions. The pivotal connection bases have pivotal connection slots corresponding in position to the axles, respectively, and installation slots in communication with the pivotal connection slots to penetrate the insulating body downward, respectively. The width of a point of communication between the installation slot and the pivotal connection slot is less than the least diameter of the axles. Each of the axles of the cover is of an elliptic cross-section, such that the axles each have a short-axis diameter and a long-axis diameter. The pivotal connection slot has a sliding groove and a pivoting groove.
After the axles of the cover slide to the sliding grooves, the sliding grooves come into contact with the axles through the curved sides at the two ends of the short-axis diameter of the axles, respectively; as a result, the cover and the insulating body fail to cover and abut against a SIM Card tightly, thereby preventing effective electrical connection between the SIM Card and the conductive terminals.
Also, the axles come into contact with the pivoting grooves only through the curved side at one end of the long-axis diameter; as a result, the cover is likely to vibrate. Due to the vibration of the cover, the axles are stretched. Given time, the stretched axles undergo deterioration of structural strength and will eventually sever.
Furthermore, the contact between the axle and the pivoting groove features the transition from one based on the curved sides at the two ends of the short-axis diameter to one based on the curved side at one end of the long-axis diameter. The transition process prevents the cover from sliding steadily.
Accordingly, it is imperative for the related industry to perform research and development (R&D) and make improvements with regard to the aforesaid drawbacks of conventional electrical card connectors, so as to enable users to use electrical card connectors conveniently and efficiently.